Just grab me and take me
by Michelle-Turnah
Summary: Retener sentimientos solo trae sufrimiento, y negarse a la existencia de ellos a la larga te hará daño. Aveces hay que aceptar lo que sentimos Serie de capítulos cortos de como cada uno jode su oportunidad de amar. Fail summary, Humanboys, big yaoi!


Helloooo, esto es un Morby (MordecaixRigby) y habrá otras parejas como JeremyxRigby o JeremyxChad o Mordoxchad, SEHHH YAOI AL EXTREMO, BABE!

Hice este fic, porque realmente creo que se necesita más Morby en la vida para ser feliz (por lo menos yo lo necesito).

Los imagino humanos, y los con la personalidad y diseño que les dió la awesome Mookie ( .com).

Será un fic corto, aveces en 3era persona otras en 1era o como sé me de la gana :3 Ojalá les guste

**Disclamer:** En este mundo Regular Show le pertenece asombroso y drogadicto J.Q. Quintel, en otro tal vez a un vagabundo con problemas urinarios (?) lo importante es el copyright y esas cosas, yo solo uso los personajes para is perversiones :3333

**Just grab me and take me.**

**Capitulo I.**

Cruzó la calle tranquilo, ya eran las 2:30 am, a esa hora no habían coches que andar esquivando ni otros que causaran ruidos infernales con sus bocinas, solo gente que por distintas razones iban caminando de aquí hacía allá.

Era tarde en la noche, y el idiota de su mejor amigo se había negado a tener una noche de amigos.

Esa tarde lo habían invitado –por quinta vez- a beber unas copas al bar de siempre, pero lo declinó por ir a pasar tiempo con el maldito albino de su "novio"; bueno realmente no estaba seguro si eran novios, jamás los había visto agarrarse de las manos ni besándose ni nada de eso, pero cogían y de eso estaba seguro.

El azul moría de ganas de llamar a Rigby, de gritarle y escuchar la voz enojada de Jeremy en el fondo intentando insultarlo mientras el pequeño del otro lado lo callaba, pero, ¿Con qué excusa? No podía decirle que viniera a dormir aquí porque al otro día temprano tendrían que hacer trabajo: Benson les había dado vacaciones ya que "últimamente todo estaba tranquilo con nosotros", pero estas vacaciones se habían vuelto demasiado aburridas.

Con todo su odio y sus insultos mentales iba caminando en el parque hacia la casa, con su bolsa llena de alcohol, cervezas y algo de comida poco nutritiva, cuando sin querer vio a alguien en el banco sentado solo, llorando silenciosamente.

Mordecai suspiró, no estaba de ánimos de confortar a nadie, pero conocía a quien estaba ahí y –aunque no tenía una buena relación con este- se sentiría terrible si no lo reconfortaba; además tenía la idea que un tío como él podría terminar suicidándose por cualquier sandez.

-Hey, chad- Se sentó a su lado, sin sonreír y observándolo-, ¿Qué te sucede?

El pequeño lo miro a los ojos; tenía el maquillaje corrido, de no ser por el echo que no tenía pechos pasaría tranquilamente como una mujer, ya que es demasiado afeminado como para ser hombre-Diablos, ¿Tú otra vez?- sonrió como siempre, viéndose seductor-No eres la persona que querría ver ahora mismo, pero supongo que algo es algo.

-Cómo sea, ¿Quiere hablar lo que te pasa?- Sacó de su bolsa unas cervezas y las abrió con ambas con sus muelas, se quedó una y le estiró la otra al más pequeño, que dudo antes de tomarla y finalmente le dio un trago largo- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el idiota albino?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Y también con el insoportable de tu amigo- con eso consiguió captar la atención del chico de ojos azules-. Los vi follando.

La imagen de Rigby siendo cogido por el idiota con los ojos deformes no era lo que quería imaginarse, y mucho menos ya que la imagen, además de darle asco y repulsión, lo hacía arder en ira.

-¿Y qué? Tú ya sabías que follaban, no es como si fuera algo nuevo- Trago una buena cantidad de cerveza sin dejar que el castaño continuara:-. Además no es como si fueras hetero como para que la imagen te traumatizara.

-Tampoco fue que me gustará esa imagen; además es distinto saber que lo hacen, a verlo haciéndolo, es, es algo- apartó la mirada- doloroso.

Mordecai lo miro, manteniendo el silencio.

Entendía a que se refería con eso. Podrías escuchar "estoy saliendo con Jeremy, no es nada serio" y traducirlo en tu mente a "Solo follamos" y saberlo y así molestar a tu amigo con ello. Pero verlo era algo que lo hacía difícil de tragar, y mucho más para Chad.

Él sufría, y era obvio el por qué; el pequeño tonto estaba terriblemente enamorado de Jeremy, pero por alguna razón el muy masoquista quería herirse.

Antes de que el de baja estatura volviera a llorar, el alto se paro:-Ven, entra a casa y bebamos algo- levanto la bolsa que llevaba- tengo esto y más alcohol adentro.

El castaño lo miró con cara extrañada, casi nunca se hablaba con Mordo, estaba por decirle que no pero el más grande se le adelanto: -Estoy aburrido, no hay nadie con quien beber y tú no podrás volver, sabes que te los encontrarás de nuevo allí si vuelves a tu departamento.

Y mierda que tenía razón, si volvía allí tal vez se los encontraría haciendo trizas el sillón. Eso era algo que no quería ver de nuevo.

…

Tragó todo lo que quedaba de la botella de tequila y soltó un suspiro muy fuerte tirando torpemente la botella al piso; tuvo suerte que el vidrio era grueso, de otra forma se hubiera roto.

Mordecai estaba ebrio, tan ebrio que su mirada parecía perdida y su sonrisa de idiota no lo hacia ver mejor; para nada mejor.

Chad lo miraba, él estaba tomado, pero no tanto como él mayor, que se reía el mirarlo.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, el de pelo azulado se encontraba contra la puerta, a su lado se encontraban botellas, algunas cerradas, otras abiertas y uno que otro vaso descartable; enfrente de él se encontraba el pequeño, totalmente opuesto a él, solo con un par de botellas a su costado y una en su mano.

-Si te sacara lo afeminado te parecerías algo a Rigby-rió-, pero meno asustadiso.

-No me compares con el tonto ese-respondió ofendido Chad y moviendo su mirada enojada hacía un costado-, tú no te pareces ni en los pies a Jeremy.

-Gracias a Dios, sino te me subirías encima-tomó una cerveza y la abrió torpemente con su llavero-abridor-, y me harías follarte.

-Si fuera yo fuera el enano de Rigby, no te quejarías de esa violación.

Chad lo miró desafiante mientras terminaba su cerveza con un gran trago.

-No me vengas con esas mierdas homosexuales- respondió apuntándolo con la botella en la mano, sin fuerzas para levantarse-, yo no soy como ese jodido deforme albino, yo no ando follando a Rigby por ahí.

El castaño comenzó a reír sin parar unos minutos, sin contestar las insensibles preguntas del azulado como "¿De que carajos te ries?" o "Dime que te da tanta gracia", hasta que cuando cesó su risa le respondió con una sonrisa: - Si ya te has follado a Rigby, y mucho más de una vez, tú a mi no me jodes.

El más borracho se quedo mudo, no sabía como responder a eso y aún si supiera estaba demasiado ebrio como para poder mentir bien o coordinar las palabras como para que suene algo coherente, solo se limito a preguntarle que de donde había sacado eso.

-Es evidente créeme- cerró sus ojos, mientras con una sonrisa le contestaba confiado al más grande, que se movía un poco para los costados-, el echo de que hayas hablado de Rigby toda la noche y luego has hablado de follar, ya da una pista.

-Eso no te dice ni mierdas.

Mordecai comenzaba a cabrearse, quería darle un golpe, pero no podía levantarse ni para tirarse a dormir a la cama, así que solo se conformó con mirar a un costado.

-Tal vez no, pero tú no notaste tu cara cuando te dije que estaban follando de lo lindo en mi departamento-Chad comenzó acercarse gateando lentamente al borracho-, o cuando te dije como los encontré a ambos en el sillón. El escuchar eso te sacó de casilla y lo sabes.

El muchacho con cabello azul tenía cerca al afeminado, si quisiese podía esta vez tirarle un puñetazo y golpearle, tal vez no tan fuerte como para noquearlo, pero si para que se detuviera y dejara de hablar sandeces; pero no pudo, porque no era el alcohol lo que le sos tenía las manos, eran las fuertes palabras de Chad que comenzaban a tener razón y a desencadenar sentimientos de tristeza –que si bien él no lloraba-, lo hacían sentir como una persona desdichada.

El pequeño al verle la cara algo depresiva se arrepintió un poco, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle: -Sabes, no es justo que ellos se diviertan y nosotros estemos aburridos ¿No es cierto?- luego de decir eso le dio un beso suave en los labios, a lo que el más grande luego de unos segundos comenzó a devolvérselo con más pasión, mientras que sus manos se movían con desesperación quitándole la ropa.

Digamos que un poco de sexo por despecho le devuelven los sentidos de movimiento a cualquiera.


End file.
